baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodi
"All I ever wanted to do was be a part of your team. Bringing the mail and supplies is all about helping everyone. And now when somebody really needs our help, we're sitting on our butts." — Kodi to his friends in "Balto 3: Wings of Change" Kodi is a major character in Balto 3: Wings of Change. He is a mail dog and the son of Balto and Jenna. Appearance Kodi looks very similar to Jenna, but is a darker brownish red. He has brown eyes. Movie Appearances and Storyline Character Summary Kodi is one of the six pups that Jenna gives birth to in Balto 2: Wolf Quest, and an important character in Balto 3: Wings of Change. He seems to have spent the first weeks of his life at Rosy's house, while spending some nights with his father, Balto. He enjoyed playing with his siblings on the beach by Balto's boat, and by the river. At eight weeks old, he is adopted by a little boy in Nome. As a young adult, Kodi joins the Mail Team, a group of dogs that delivers the mail to and from Nome. All that he ever wanted was to be a part of the Mail Team, because it was all about helping everyone. He is incredibly proud and loyal to his job and friends Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph, but comes to realize that saving a life is far more important than any rivalries to his job. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Birth Balto reaches Jenna's house and finds that she has given birth to six pups. They move close to her and begin suckling. Balto gazes at them fondly and tells Jenna that they're so beautiful just like her. Puphood The next scene shows Balto playing with Kodi and his siblings at the beach. They all run toward the water, likely to play in it. After Balto wakes up from his dream, he finds Jenna sitting by his boat while Kodi and his siblings play behind her. Jenna reminds Balto that he's watching the pups that day while she and Rosy go on a picnic. When Balto comes down to join them, Kodi and his siblings jump on Balto and yap happily as they play. Kodi may be the pup jumping on his back or pulling on his cheek fur. They pause as Aleu yaps at them and wags her tail. She runs off toward a post in the sand, and Kodi and his siblings leave Balto and follow her excitedly. Balto and Jenna watch them before Balto turns to her and suggests that Kodi and his siblings spend the night with him, and then the next day they can all go on a picnic. Jenna gently reminds Balto that the next day is when the pups will find their new homes. Kodi and his siblings are playing together as Balto sadly says that they're only eight weeks old and asks what the hurry is. Jenna sympathizes with him. Just then, Boris runs over and calls to the pups to come to "Uncle Boris". Kodi and his siblings cheer "Uncle Boris!" as they run over and tackle him. Boris lets out a squawk. As the pups pull on Boris along the shore, Jenna tells Balto that she was their age when she was adopted. Balto says that he doesn't think he can let them go yet. Boris is seen being tossed into the water by the shore, yelling that they're tickling him. The pups laugh as they run over and bite and pull on him. He yells "That's my wing!". Jenna tells Balto that each of their children have their own lives to live. The pups continue to pull on Boris as he yells at them to let go. Jenna tells Balto that it's their job to love them, and then pauses before adding that if they wait until they're older it'll be harder for them to find homes, as humans have a soft spot for puppies. Balto sadly says that he does too. Jenna reminds him that all their humans will be from around Nome. Jenna leaves to meet Rosy and tells Balto to enjoy the pups, then adds to watch out for their teething. Boris yells "No kidding!" As the pups nip and pull on him. Balto goes over and tells them that Boris isn't a chew toy. Kodi and the other pups let go of Boris and happily run back onto the beach toward the post. As Aleu runs to join her siblings, Boris comments that the other pups look just like dogs. As Balto and Boris talk about Aleu, Kodi and his siblings are jumping around and playing on the beach. Aleu stands on the post and howls, and the other pups surround it and look up at her happily. Adoption Kodi and his siblings are sitting in a crate with a sign that says "Free Pups to Good Homes". They are to be adopted that day. Aleu is howling, and Kodi and his siblings look desperate for her to stop, as they're crouched covering their ears with their paws. After Dingo is adopted, Kodi and his siblings call out "goodbye!" to him. Though it's unclear, Kodi might be the last pup to be adopted. He is playing in the crate with Aleu. He nips her ear too hard and yelps, pulling away. Kodi looks at her worriedly and licks her ear in comfort. The two smile at each other, and Aleu licks his cheek. A little boy walks over, and Kodi is the first to see him. He and Aleu happily rush over and look at him hopefully. The boy picks up Kodi, who waves to his sister as he's carried away. Flashback Kodi and his siblings are seen again briefly when Aleu swims over to join the Wolf Clan. Balto remembers playing with Aleu and her siblings on the beach. Balto 3: Wings of Change Kodi is one of the main characters in Balto 3: Wings of Change. He was one of the unnamed pups in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. He is introduced as one of the dogs on the Mail Team. Unlike his teammates, Kodi takes his job very seriously and believes that they have no excuse for being late. He tells his father, Balto, that he's been practicing running on the beach and hopes to get a chance to be lead dog, just like him. When the bush plane arrives in Nome, threatening the jobs of the mail team, the dogs propose that a fast and experience dog lead them in a race against the bush plane. Kodi immediately turns to his father, believing that they would win no doubt. Balto is hesitant and believes that they can't beat the plane due to his experiences chasing it, and fears letting Kodi down. Jenna encourages Balto, and he decides to lead them in the race. The dogs win the race, and Kodi and his friends are thrilled as they celebrate their victory. However Balto voices his belief to Kodi that the plane will win in the future. Kodi is shocked and angry, and he and his friends ignore Balto and mock the plane. When Balto discovers that the plane crashed, he goes to the mail dogs and asks them to join him on a search for the pilot, but Kodi refuses, stating that his job is to deliver the mail. As Balto leaves, Kodi appears to feel guilty. Jenna discovers that Kodi didn't go and questions him about it. Kodi responds that they could have lost their jobs because of Duke, and Jenna is shocked that he believes that his job is worth more than alive. Kodi appears to regret what he said and looks guilty. Kodi then goes to his friends and suggests they help find Duke, but they refuse. Kodi goes on to tell them that being a mail dog is all about helping everyone, and now when someone really needs their help, they're sitting on their butts. He decides that if this is what it means to be a mail dog, it's not what he wants to be. He leaves, and his friends stare after him in shock, seeming to feel guilty. Later on, Balto finds duke and is pulling him across an ice bridge when it begins to break. He nearly falls off the edge, but Kodi arrives just in time and saves Balto while his friends help Duke up. The dogs help Balto take Duke back to Nome. Sometime after this, Jenna and Kodi are sitting on a mountaintop, where she tells him that when Balto saw him leading the others that night, it was one of the proudest moments of his life. They then look up and see Balto flying by in the plane with Duke. Relationships Balto Ice_screenshot_20190101-165017.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-171711.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-225503.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131456.png Jenna Ice_screenshot_20181231-221303.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113036.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113331.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133828.png Siblings B1-b.jpg Mail Team Ice_screenshot_20181231-220545.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-180749.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-231031.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-005028.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Wolf Quest Screenshots and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto 2: Wolf Quest *NOTE - It is unclear which of the pups is Kodi, but he is among Jenna's litter. Ice_screenshot_20181222-192333.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-193930 (1).png Ice_screenshot_20181222-194837.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-195449.png Ice_screenshot_20181222-224934.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20181231-140900.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-141806.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-142745.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-152028.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-215058.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-220245.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-215553.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-221416.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-222628.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-221746.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-150623.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-162126.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-164737.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-164846.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-164926.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-165611.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-175813.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-181255.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-220803.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-222346.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-224811.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-225138.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-230337.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-230717.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-231144.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-231241.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112413.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112444.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112643.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-112853.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-113413.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-121037.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-121636.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-121711.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-121956.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-122103.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-122242.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131631.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131708.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-131911.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-132701.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133021.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133820.png Ice_screenshot_20190102-133910.png Trivia * He is the only dog on the Mail Team who doesn't wear his collar full time. * Though he looks very much like a Siberian Husky like his mother, some of his wolf lineage shows through his nose and cheek fur, which looks similar to Balto's. Category:Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Mail Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Mail Team Members